A Moment in Time
by stargazer 1017
Summary: [MMPR] Getting ready for your first formal is always a memory you treasure


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, yada yada yada, nor do I own the characters of Jason, Kim, or Zack. 

Author's Note: I love doing stories of rangers when they were younger, of how they would've interacted as kids. Unfortunately, most of the people I'd like to put in the fics *can't* be together as kids. Anyway, the idea came and got stuck--partially when I started reading Jen's "Diary of the Dumpster" on ff.net =) The only way I could deal with it was to put it all down (Yep, you all know how that goes)  
You can take this story as a friendship/romance story--it's all up to how you perceive it. It is *slightly* fluffy though. This is Jason's POV, and I'm thinking of doing one in Kim's POV. Let me know if you'd like to see it in Kim's POV.  
This is for you, Selina--hope it'll help with your new J/K liking ;-)

A Moment in Time  
By: stargazer_1017

He was nervous--and it was showing badly.

"Man, relax," 14-year-old Zack Taylor said, trying to calm his best friend down. "It's only one dance."

"Yeah, only my _first_ dance," Jason Scott muttered. He fiddled with the tie on his formal suit, the one he wore to his aunt's wedding about a year back, but because his hands were shaking, he wasn't doing a successful job at putting it together. He gave a frustrated groan. "Auugh!"

"And it's only with Kim. . ."

Jason stopped fiddling with the tie and turned to face Zack. "Yeah, _only_ Kim." He walked to his door and out the room. 

"I knew it," Jason heard Zack say from behind him, making him realize that Zack followed after him. "I knew you liked her."

Jason almost blushed in response. _Thank goodness he's not looking at me right now._ "Come on, Zack, Kim and I are just friends. I've known her since we were little," he replied aloud.

"Yeah? Then why'd you ask her to the Spring Formal?"

Jason shrugged. "Everyone kept bugging me to go to the Spring Formal, and Kim was the only one I thought I could ask. She's the only girl that I really know." When he turned around to look at Zack, he saw his friend roll his eyes. 

"Yeah--right." They were now in the living room. Zack looked around. "What are we doing here, anyway?" 

"I'm trying to find my mom so she can help me put on my tie," Jason replied sheepishly.

"Did someone call me," a response came from behind Jason. Jason turned around to look at his mother, who was grinning at him. She gestured for Jason to approach her, which Jason did. "And how about you, Zack--are you gonna be fine doing your tie?" 

Zack waved his hand dismissedly in the air. "I've got it all under control, Mrs. Scott. It's a piece of cake."

"In other words, your mother will be helping you out?"

Zack paused before answering, "Yeah." He nudged Jason on the arm. "I'll see you at the dance then, Jase." Jason turned to him and nodded in response and Zack headed towards the door. 

Jason turned to look at his mother, who was now fiddling with the tie on his suit. "My goodness, it's your first formal dance. I can't believe how much my little boy has grown up," his mother remarked as she straightened his tie. 

"Mom. . ."

His mother looked at him briefly. "And I bet you're excited too," she said, turning her attention back to his tie. "After all, you're going with Kimberly."

"Mom, Kim and I--"

"You know, when you were both young kids, her mother and I used to talk about how after you two got older, you'd probably be dating each other. After all, you two were almost inseperable since you were young toddlers. There was that time, remember when Kim thought she had misplaced her doll? You searched all over the park to find that doll for her. Remember?"

"No, Mom," Jason replied flatly.

"Then why's your face turning red, honey?"

Jason turned away briefly. "Are you almost done?"

Mrs. Scott stared at her son as she finished his tie. When she was finished, she straightened up. "Are we picking up Kim at her house on the way to the dance?" she asked.

Jason shook his head. "She said she'd meet me there."

Mrs. Scott nodded. "All right. Now you go on up and finish getting ready." She looked at her watch. "Well, we've still got two more hours to go before the doors open. Did you need any more help?" 

"No, I'm fine, Mom--thanks." With that, Jason headed back up the stairs to his room, where he plopped down on his bed. _I **don't** like Kim. Everyone's wrong--we're just friends._

Jason rubbed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. _I mean, I like Kim, but I don't _**_like_**_ like her. . ._

Jason sighed. Everything was getting confusing--and fast. 

_. . .Flashback_

Jason bit his lip in anticipation. It's just Kim_. . .he thought as he approached her table. There she was, sitting at the lunch table surrounded by friends and joking about something. Jason didn't even realize he was staring until Kim had suddenly laughed--and he tripped on his left foot._

Jason threw his arms out, trying to grab onto something. Luckily, he was able to grab onto the table on his left. Unfortunately, Kim saw him trip and she got up from her seat and ran over to Jason. "Jason, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm--I'm fine," Jason stammered, straightening. "How about you?"

Kim smiled. "I'm fine," she replied, slight confusion in her voice. 

"Good!" Jason said quickly. 

Kim nodded. "All right," she said. "I'll just head back to my table then. Talk to you later, Jason." She turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Jason said, stopping Kim in her tracks. When she turned to face him, Jason said, "Kim, there's something that I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

Jason looked around--and saw all eyes were on him. He swallowed. Geez. . .could I have picked a worse time_. . .he turned back to Kim and saw her waiting patiently. He took a deep breath. "I was just wondering. . .I mean, the Spring Formal's coming up next week, and if you didn't have anyone to go with. . .I--I was hoping. . ."_

Kim smiled. "Jason Scott, are you asking me to the Spring Formal?"

Jason cleared his throat. "Well, if you're not busy, and you'd like to go. . ."

"I'd love to go with you."

"Really?" Jason blurted.

Kim grinned. "Of course, silly," she replied, putting her hand on his arm. "Did you think I was going to turn you down?"

"I wasn't exactly sure," Jason replied honestly.

"Of course I'd love to go. Why don't I call you tonight, and we'll go over the details together, all right?"

End Flashback. . .

_I can't believe I tripped_, Jason thought as he closed his eyes. _At least she said yes_. Jason turned to look at the clock on his wall. It was now one hour and forty-five minutes until the dance started. Jason got up from the bed and looked at his clothes. "Still gotta get ready," he murmered, moving towards his clothes dresser.

***

"Are you sure I look all right?" Jason asked his mother as she drove him to Angel Grove Jr. High's Cafeteria. Now he was fiddling with the cuffs on his jacket.

"Sweetie, you look fine," Mrs. Scott replied reassuringly. "Nervous?"

"No," Jason replied too quickly. _Great. Why do I have the feeling she's gonna use this as ammo later?_

Mrs. Scott just smiled at his response. "So, what were you planning to give Kim tonight?"

Jason paled. "Huh?"

"It's a formal, after all. I thought that maybe you'd give her something."

"I didn't know I was supposed to! Uh, could we, maybe, stop by a store on our way to the school then?"

Mrs. Scott laughed. "Don't worry, Jason, I've got it. I went to our garden and grabbed a rose." She gestured towards the compartment. "It's in there." Jason opened the compartment and took out the white rose. "I put that fancy string on it, so you can tie it around Kim's wrist when you see her."

Jason heaved a relieved sigh. "Thanks, mom." 

"You're new to the game, son," Mrs. Scott replied lightly. "Just remember that tip for next time." _If I don't screw it up tonight, that is,_ Jason thought silently.

Several moments later, they were pulling up to the school's parking lot, which was already crowded with parents dropping off their kids. "I'll be here to pick you up at 10:30, Jason," Mrs. Scott called out to her son as he got out of the car. Jason nodded and watched as his mother pulled away. After the car was out of sight, Jason looked around the parking lot. His eyes brightened when he recognized Kim's mother's car pulling up.

He walked to where the car had stopped, and Kim got out. Jason almost stopped in his tracks. _Wow_. . .Jason always felt Kim had always acted more mature than her actual age, and the way she dressed tonight certainly showed it. The long, light pink flowing dress she wore certainly made her appear somewhat older than the other kids Jason noticed around. 

When Jason finally reached Kim, Kim's mother had pulled away from the curb. Kim turned to look at Jason. Her eyes lit up when she saw him and she smiled. "Hi Jason! Wow, you look great!" she complimented.

Jason felt his face getting hot. He looked down as he responded, "You look great too, Kim."

Kim rolled her eyes. "My mom made me dress like this. Can you believe this? I told my mom we were going to the cafeteria, and she lectured me about how I should look good anywhere I go. I was like, 'Mom, I know--but it's a cafeteria for goodness sakes!'." She laughed. 

"Maybe I should've really dressed up too," Jason replied, looking down at his suit.

"Are you kidding me? You look perfect just the way your are!" Kim insisted. She pointed at the rose in Jason's hand. "Is that for me?"

"Oh--yeah!" Jason rushed over to put the rose on Kim's wrist. When he finished tying the rose to her wrist, Kim reached into the small purse she was carrying and pulled out a white rose as well. She leaned forward and pinned it on Jason's suit. When she finished, she looked up into Jason's face and smiled. Jason couldn't help but smile back.

"Ahem."

Jason and Kim turned to see Zack walking towards them. "Hey Jase--Kim. . ., wow, you look nice!"

Kim laughed. "Thanks, Zack! You look good too!" She looked around. "Where's your date?"

"Inside waiting, I guess," Zack replied, nodding towards the cafeteria. "I'll meet up with you guys inside," he said, heading towards the doors--but not before throwing Jason a look that he clearly interpreted as, 'Good going.'

Jason narrowed his eyes at Zack. _I don't like her_. . .Just then, Kim turned back to Jason and linked her arm with his. "Ready to go in?" she asked. 

The smile she had on her face pretty much lit up her expression. Jason felt the nervousness slipp away as he nodded and smiled. "Let's do it." _Okay. . .maybe I do like her--just a little_. . .

***

"I can't believe the night has to end," Kim said wistfully as she walked out of the cafeteria with Jason, arm-in-arm. 

"Me too," Jason replied, feeling just as disappointed. "Did you have a good time?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I did! I just wish it would last longer," Kim replied, grinning up at Jason. She squeezed his arm. "I'm really glad you asked me to go with you, Jason."

Jason felt too tongue-tied to respond to her comment, so he just smiled at her. Then he noticed Kim's mother's car approaching the parking lot again. "Your mom's coming."

Kim looked towards the parking lot and followed her mom's car with her eyes. When the car pulled up in front of them, Kim's mother quickly got out--with a camera in her hand. "Honey, stand right there and let me take a picture."

Jason saw Kim's face flush slightly. "Mom. . ." she grumbled. Jason smiled inwardly. _Guess she _is_ a bit shy about this too_, he thought with satisfaction.

"Sweetie, you'll thank me for this later," her mother replied. She gestured to Jason and Kim to stand still. After a couple of seconds, she took the picture. As she turned around, Kim turned to Jason.

"I've--gotta go."

Jason nodded. "All right. Good night, Kim," he replied softly, still aware of Kim's arm linked with his.

Kim started to back away from him, but then she leaned forward and tip-toed--and kissed him on the cheek. Jason's breath caught in his throat as Kim's lips stayed on his cheek. 

A flash brought him out of his reverie. "Mom. . ." Kim grumbled again, pulling away from Jason. Jason turned to look at Mrs. Hart, who was at the driver's door with the camera directed at them. 

"Couldn't let that moment go by without a picture," Mrs. Hart replied with a smile.

Kim shook her head and turned to Jason. "I'll see you later, Jase," she said softly and then quickly headed to the passenger's side. After she got in, her mother started to pull away from the curb. Jason waved at the car as it headed away, and heaved a sigh as the car got smaller and smaller in the distance.

A horn honking made Jason turn to his left, where his mother had pulled up to him. Jason opened the door and got in the car. "How was the dance, honey?" Mrs. Scott asked.

Jason smiled. "It was great, mom, just great. . ." He turned to his mother as she pulled away from the curb. "I'm definitely doing this again next year."


End file.
